A typical box-level product's mechanical chassis or enclosure has fixed input and output (I/O) connectors or a removable I/O card mounted into a chassis slot and associated physical electronics. Thus, each type of I/O connector and its electronics in these prior box-level products requires a new chassis design to accommodate the connector and electronics.